


Breaking It In

by tess_genor



Series: Shows Off Stage - Touring 2011-2012 [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Education, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: Brendon and Dallon have to clean up after the events of last night and Dallon thinks of a way to say thank you.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Series: Shows Off Stage - Touring 2011-2012 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/459013
Kudos: 15





	Breaking It In

Dallon is on stage. Everything feels like it’s moving in slow motion. The crowd is jumping up and down. Brendon is strutting over to Dallon. But something is wrong. Oh, it’s Spencer! His drumming is off. Spencer hits the bass drum hard, in three consecutive beats, then yells Brendon’s name. Then he repeats the drum pattern, but this time yells Dallon’s name.

Bang. Bang. Bang, “Brendon!”

Bang. Bang. Bang, “Dallon!”

“Dallon!”

Dallon jolts upright with a start. He’s freezing on one side and absolutely sweating on the other. He turns to his side and shakes the shoulder of the man passed out next to him.

“Brendon, wake up. Zack is at the door.” Dallon hoarsely whispers to the singer next to him. Brendon groans and moves away from Dallon’s hand.

“Dallon, seriously, you guys only have forty-five minutes before we have to leave for the interview. I need you both showered, dressed, and fed before you get on the bus. We need all the time possible to get everyone there. If you’re not done in forty-five minutes I will use my spare room card and march in there myself. So get a move on!” And with that, the boys can hear Zack’s receding footsteps down the hotel corridor.

“Well shit. How are we both supposed to get ready in less than forty-five minutes?” Dallon throws his head in his hands. He looks up as Brendon begins to chuckle. “Oh, Dallon. Your innocence and naiveness never ceases to amaze me.” Brendon sing-songs at Dallon. When Dallon doesn't respond and keeps his head in his hands Brendon tries again. “You know, Dallon, I know a way we can get through everything Zack asked us to do and still have plenty of time left over.” With this Dallon looks up from his palms and gives Brendon a questioning look.

“You really do amaze me, Weekes.” Brendon chides. Dallon is suddenly painfully aware of the absence of his and Brendon’s clothes. Dallon moves to reach for the sheets to cover himself but Brendon swats his hand away. “It’s not like we haven't seen each other already Weekes. Let’s just shower together. It’ll save time and water. We can save the world while saving our asses from Zack.” Dallon and Brendon both look over to the digital clock across the room. Five minutes have gone by since Zack first started their countdown. The two bandmates really had to get a move on.

“You take hot showers right, Weekes?” Dallon nods in reply and Brendon gets up first and makes his way over to the bathroom and Dallon hears the water turn on. Quickly he sends a text to Breezy.

To BreezyBaby: hey um thnx for last night. It was unexpected but good. iou once i get back home.

From BreezyBaby: good im glad. And ur right! U do haha. Goodluck on ur interviews and break a leg on the show tonight.

To BreezyBaby: thnx babe. Ttyl

“Dallon hurry up!” Brendon’s voice is muffled by the sound of the running water and the fan in the bathroom.

“Coming!” Dallon mockingly yells back as he heads over to the shower stall.

The bathroom in the hotel is very nice. It’s definitely big enough for two people and Dallon is glad that he doesn't have to stoop to reach the shower head. When Dallon slides open the door to the shower he has to stop to gain his breath back. Brendon looks like something out of a Greek myth. His perfectly chiseled chest painted with suds from soap, interrupted by streams of water. Dallon takes a few seconds to follow a single water droplet down Brendon’s neck, then chest, then to the slight hint of V-lines, to down his thigh. It takes all of Dallon’s willpower to remember Zack’s imposed time limit and power through his lust clouded haze.

Once Dallon steps into the shower he is greeted by a swift kiss on the cheek. Startled by the act of affection he faces Brendon, who just shrugs in return. When Dallon goes to reach for the tiny bottle of shampoo Brendon also reaches for it. Smirking, Brendon quickly grabs the small plastic container and motions for Dallon to turn around. Dallon blushes and does as Brendon wants. Next thing Dallon knows, nimble hands are slipping into his hair. Gently massaging and every now and then the soft scrape of a fingernail. Dallon lets his head fall back and doesn't stop himself from panting and groaning at the way Brendon is able to maneuver his hands through the dark tangle on Dallon’s head.

“Dallon we have a couple small problems…” Brendon’s voice is throaty and Dallon turns to see that Brendon is half hard and rubbing his calves. “The noises you are making are super distracting and you’re too tall. I have to go up on my tiptoes to reach your head and my legs are starting to cramp.” Dallon laughs at Brendon, but Brendon is having none of Dallon’s sass.

“Well I’m not just going to leave you there with soap in your hair. Kneel down, facing me, and tilt your head back a tad so that you don't get soap in your eyes.” Dallon wordlessly nods and follows the directions Brendon gave. Dallon closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of the water and Brendon’s hands wrestling through his hair. When Dallon opens his eyes again, Brendon is completely hard from the scene in front of him. Dallon, down on his knees before Brendon, hanging onto every word he says. The water rushing over his body. And, fuck, how close Dallon’s face is to Brendon’s aching member.

“Brendon. What’s it like to give a blowjob?” Dallon asks Brendon through his eyelashes.

“Shit, Weekes. We don't have time for this right now. Zack will kill us.” Brendon’s voice quivers, betraying how much he wants Dallon.

“We have plenty of time Brendon. I want to try giving you a blowjob. Please? I want to, Brendon. To thank you for last night. Teach me how.” Dallon is practically purring into Brendon’s thigh at this point.

“Jesus… Okay, okay fine. Oh my God, Dallon, you have no idea how hot you sound. Damn okay. So, it helps if you roll your lips a little over your teeth. That way you don't have to worry about biting the guy and the guy doesn't have to worry about losing his dick. Next, just start with the head. Nice and slow; take it into your mouth and- Fuck!” Dallon leans forward sucks Brendon into his mouth. Dallon is new to the weight of Brendon on his tongue and the musky taste that's spreading over his mouth.

“Yeah, Weekes, just like that. Now suction your mouth around me more. Damn yes. Okay now start to swallow around me if you can.” Brendon’s voice breaks as Dallon quickly picks his pace up, trying to keep up with his teacher. Brendon’s eyes fight to close from the sight below him. Brendon takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. Dallon is still around him, but has slowed down waiting for Brendon’s next bit of advice. Brendon takes a short pause for air and also to admire the beautiful man at his feet.

“Start to move your tongue. Just a little. Back and fo- God, yes! Dallon your mouth feels amazing. Holy shit keep going.” Brendon is panting out every word. He’s trying so hard to be a good teacher and remember to keep talking to Dallon when all he wants to do is revel in debauching his band member. Dallon looks up at Brendon, wanting to please him, vaguely aware of how their positions are switched from last night, and that the first blow job he gives is for his boss. This feels too surreal, almost like a fanfiction come to life.

When Dallon makes eye contact with Brendon, Brendon’s knees go weak with the sight in front of him and he struggles to stay upright. Dallon notices Brendon’s knuckles have gone pale, trying to dig his fingertips into the little dips between the tiles in the shower. Dallon knows it’s a sign of respect to not place your hands on the head of the person below you but he wants Brendon to. Dallon loves to have his hair played with and Dallon is worried for Brendon’s hands. Slowing down his movements, Dallon draws back from Brendon, receiving a worried look from the now taller man.

“Dallon, you can stop if you want. I’ll just finish myself off or…” Brendon’s voice dies down when he realizes that Dallon is fine and didn’t stop due to an unwillingness to continue. Dallon cocks his head causing some wet strands of hair to fall forward and traces his hand up Brendon’s thigh.

“You know, Urie, you don’t have to keep your hands to yourself. I don’t mind having my head touched. In fact,” Dallon smirks and moves his face closer to Brendon’s body, “I like my hair pulled. Don’t be afraid of hurting me Brendon, I can take more than you think.” Dallon reaches out for Brendon’s hands and places them on his own shoulders. As Brendon’s hands begin to climb Dallon says, “C’mon Urie, let’s finish my lesson shall we?”

Slowly, Brendon begins to slide his hands up Dallon’s neck and into his hair. Brendon brushes the loose strands back into place, squeezing some of the soap out of Dallon’s hair as he does. Dallon, enjoying the feel of Brendon’s hands carding through his hair, resumes his work, cueing Brendon to pick back up on the lesson.

”Okay, so next, you usually want to make like your kissing and work all the way down and back up. It breaks up the sensations.” Brendon keeps his eyes open. He wants to see Dallon’s lips pull off from around him. Quicker than Brendon expected, Dallon backs off and presses a hesitant, sloppy kiss to the underside of Brendon.

”Like this?” Dallon’s voice is high. He wants to please Brendon, eager to do his best and thank him for the previous night.

”Almost. Maybe kiss was the wrong word, it’s more like mouthing.” Brendon corrects himself more than Dallon, not wanting to offend the man below him.

Dallon makes a slight noise in consideration and starts to mouth along Brendon’s cock. He spends a few extra long seconds near the head before working his way closer to Brendon’s stomach.

”Alright, that’s basically it. It is totally not rocket science, but- _ah, yes_ you’re doing great. Once you think you’re ready, go back to sucking and try taking it as far as you can.” Brendon struggles to keep his voice steady. He’s never been in a situation like this before, but he’s happy to be sharing it with Dallon.

Dallon finishes one last pass up and down Brendon’s length before slowly enveloping him in his mouth once more. Recalling the bits of information that Brendon lent him, Dallon sucks, and swallows, and moves his tongue. They are on a deadline and he wants to move things along as fast as possible. Dallon thinks that he must be doing a well enough job because Brendon’s hands in his hair grip particularly tight and pulls ever so slightly. Dallon moans at the feel of it and the vibrations move right through Brendon, who jerks forward, deeper into Dallon’s mouth.

Brendon freezes as Dallon leans back and away from him.

”Dallon, I am so-”

”Do that _again_. Pull harder this time.”

”Dallon, are you sure? We do have a show tonight and I don’t want to hurt you.”

”Brendon,” Dallon’s voice is stern, “I know what I can handle. Trust me, do it again.”

Brendon threads his fingers through Dallon’s hair one more time as Dallon continues to work him. Testing just how far Dallon wants this to go, Brendon gives a sharp yank and his legs nearly give out from under him when Dallon groans into him. Dallon hums again as he begins to take more of Brendon into his mouth. When Dallon is as far as he can go he removes one hand from where it was braced on Brendon’s hip and wraps it around him. Dallon remembers what Brendon liked from that one fateful night and combines the two lessons. Dallon is using every tool at his disposal to bring Brendon closer to and over the edge.

”Gah, Dallon. I’m close.” Brendon chokes out. Dallon knows that Brendon is offering him an out, but it’s not like Dallon has never experienced the taste before. Plus, Brendon swallowed him last night and Dallon truly wants to return the favor.

Dallon makes no effort to pull away. In fact, he moans harder, longer. Dallon does anything he can to assure Brendon it’s okay to let go. Brendon’s hands are pulling hard at his hair and his hips jerk wildly, without rhythm. Brendon lets out a series of pants and Dallon knows, from experience, how close Brendon is. Before Dallon can attempt to try a trick, Brendon is spilling into his mouth with Dallon’s name on his lips. Dallon swallows Brendon down and continues swallowing until Brendon is sensitive and pull’s Dallon away by his hair.

”You’re a fast learner.” Brendon is leaning against the side of the shower. His chest heaving as he catches his breath.

”It helps that I had a great teacher.” Dallon raises an eyebrow and finishes getting all the shampoo out of his hair.

When Dallon is confident that there’s no product left in his hair he stands. Laughing lightly as his knees crack from being on the shower floor for too long. Brendon offers Dallon the conditioner and the taller man takes it happily.

Dallon presses a kiss to Brendon’s forehead. Shocked, Brendon looks up hoping to meet blue eyes, but Dallon already is focusing on his hair.

”Quit hogging the water, you’re not the only person in here.” Brendon pushes past Dallon and he steps aside. “Any idea how much time we have left before Zack bursts in?”

”Not a clue.” Dallon responds casually. Not that it really matters, the two of them are more than happy to enjoy each other’s company, and Spencer would cover for them worst case scenario. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had every intention of never touching this series again, I lost my passion for the two of them. With Dallon leaving and my joining other fandoms this completely fell to the side. But, this was the first fic that got me on ao3 and I wanted to finish it, just so I could say it was complete. Originally, I had a lot more planned for it than this, but this feels like an appropriate place for me to stop. If you're curious where it was going to go, there were probably two updates left after this one that were going to be titled Getting Used To It and then The End Of It. It feels weird to be updating something over three years old. I hope y'all enjoy/enjoyed.


End file.
